


Picture Perfect

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, Feelings, M/M, Showers, Smart Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Eren cant get an image out of his head. Levi is frustrated Eren won't even look at him. How are these two things connected?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing Sadly

Eren knew he was being stupid. Knew that trying to avoid his commanding officer was going to fail. Going to have back lash. But every time he sees Captain Levi he remembers when he saw him in the showers. Sure the captain hadn’t known Eren saw him, had Levi noticed he would have seen Eren’s very visible reaction to seeing the very nude man. Now he couldn’t get it out of his head. The dreams it created were also not helping Eren any. So he was better off not looking at the Captain at all. When he was in Captain Levi’s presence he made sure to force himself not to look at the captain directly and to make being there as short as possible.   
Now he was sitting at lunch and dreading the hand to hand training, coming up after. He just prayed he would be matched against any of the squad mates and not Levi. But he knew there was a good chance he would be facing Levi. He was do to fight him after all.   
Once he finished his meal, he goes to the training area with his squad. To see that Levi was already there waiting. As usual for the past week. He kept his gaze just to the right of where Levi stood.   
“Ok first up is Cadet Ral Vs Cadet Bozado”.  
Eren was thankful the match started so he had something to watch. Petra had naturally won as Oulo’s weakness was his tendency to mimic Captain Levi and piss Petra off.  
Even Eren felt irritated by it.  
“Oulo you know Petra hates when you attempt to mimic Captain Levi, That's partly why you always lose against her.”  
“The fuck you talking about Brat” He growled once again attempting to sound like Levi and Eren grits his teeth.  
“How do you expect to do better by mimicking another? What works for Captain Levi wont always work for others. By not acknowledging that, you hold yourself back. You both have very different body types, back grounds and strengths. His skills and tricks aren’t going to work for you. Plus when you try to sound like him, you fail horribly and just sound like a prick.”  
Everyone looked at Eren in shock.  
“Can you explain the body type thing more, Eren to you know, hammer it home in his thick skull.”  
“I would if I didn’t think Captain Levi would kick my ass.”  
“Just explain it Brat I’m curious about your observations.”  
“Fine Oulo you are generally the tallest of all of us and stocky. Your size makes you naturally slower then the Captain. Because of that, most of the ODM gear moves that he uses wont work for you. Those moves make use of the Captain’s greater speed and reflexes. He also has a good amount of muscle however that muscle appears to act as more supplemental strength as his moves use velocity more then strength to make his cuts and do damage. Not to say he is not physically strong because he is. However his greatest physical ability lays in his speed and reflexes. Mentally his strength lays in his adaptability. As he can adapt faster to the change in situation. This adaptability cant be taught or copied. Its bred from life experiences. The Captain is also intelligent. Sure he has a few weaknesses but he covers them well as he learned his weaknesses and how to adapt to cover them.”   
Levi rose an eye brow but Eren did not look in his direction.  
“Now for your self you are more geared toward solid hard hits. More strength then speed. Your slower but have a strong guard. If instead of trying to be a carbon copy of the Captain which is just not possible, you instead train in your strengths and trained speed to be more supplemental. You’d grow more as soldier. Develop your own personality and stop trying to copy Captain   
Levi’s...unique personality and you will grow more as a person.”  
“Hey Eren what about you?”  
“Huh what about me Petra.”  
“How would you describe your strengths and weaknesses.”  
Eren gave a humorless laugh.   
“I’m mostly weaknesses I’m afraid. My temper being the worst of which. I believe my only strength is i’m not likely to give up or back down. But its a double edge sword that was proven during the fall of trost.”  
“What do you mean?” Eld asked curiously.  
“Well My squad dropped like flies. It was before my unfortunate ability was active. I was bitten mid air, loosing my leg and falling hard onto the roof. I saw Armin about to be swallowed whole so, while bleeding heavily, missing a leg and knowing what it would mean. I got to Armin in time and threw him clear of the titan. He lands on the roof and well I was eaten. Losing my arm next. I was still alive obviously. The problem was I was alive in the titan’s stomach. Trust me when I say that is the closest thing to hell as you could ever see. Still I didn’t give in. It was then my rage took over, the injury mixed with my goal of killing all the titans and protecting my comrades is what triggered the first transformation. Double edge sword. My never give up or back down attitude can get me killed but it can also kill the enemy. I may be slow at learning new skills but my determination wont let me give up until its learned. My body type is perfectly balanced for speed and strength. Meaning...”  
“If you were taught you can learn the Captains moves. But you would be a bit slow to learn them.”  
“Exactly. I’m not to tall or stocky to learn speed based moves but I’m not to thin to learn strength based moves. My strength is in the balance of the two if I was taught to use these moves. But do to my titan ability most of the moves I’d use is hand to hand based. I was second in the corps in hand to hand, only behind Mikasa unfortunately she has a very obvious weakness.”  
“Really what?”  
“Me, ever since she came to live with us, ever since I saved her, she became attached and hell bent on keeping me safe.”  
“Saved her? Wait the MP’s mentions something about that.”  
“Mikasa was kidnaped by sex slavers, her family murdered. I was...eight. My father told me to stay at the base of the mountain... naturally being an eight year old with a rather strong fight rather then flight instinct. I chose to find the cabin they were hold her in. I had I knife I hid it behind my back when I knocked on the door. Pretending to be a lost child. Attacking the guy when he dropped his guard. The second guy attacked but I was faster and he was down in a moment. I saw no others so I freed Mikasa. Had no clue there was a third until Mikasa asked where he was. Unfortunately that warning came to late and I was going to be strangled to death until Mikasa killed the third.”  
“Jeez Eren you got guts.”  
Eren shrugged but said nothing else.   
“Ok brat where did you learn your observation skills.”  
“I people watch a lot Captain, I learned early on you learn more about a person from even the smallest behavior queues. The longer or closer I watch a person the more I learn about them.”  
“Example other then what our strengths fighting are?”  
Eren still hasn’t looked at Levi and Levi was starting to notice that.  
Eren turns to Eld “Strong, silent, but always watching the faces of people, good at telling the emotions of others. This tells me you grew up in a small village and smaller family and you care a great deal about them and often were their shoulder to cry on.”  
Everyone waited for Eld’s response.  
“Kids good” was all he said.  
“Gunther your silent to, a harsher demeanor and often have a defensive posture. You grew up in a small village as well but my guess is the people were not particularly kind to you or your family, you were probably the only male in the house hold and had to defend yourself and family.”  
“Jeez your really are good.”  
He then looked at Petra “You are talkative, calm, cheerful and always want to help and cheer others up. You grew up in a close nit family and in a medium sized village. You most likely help friends and strangers alike. You also took care of a few troublesome people who would not take proper care of themselves causing you to worry about them often. You also wear your heart on your sleeve.”  
She gives a kind smile “correct”.  
“Oulo you were a middle child of a rather big family in one of the cites. Often over looked and had to fight for the slightest approval. Now you feel like being yourself isn’t good enough which is why you try to imitate someone you view as better.”  
The man looked away awkwardly after giving a sharp nod.  
“Oh do the Captain now.”  
Eren turned red.   
“I...hum value not getting my ass kicked, I’m sure there is a lot Captain Levi rather not be told to others.”  
While that was true he also didn’t want anyone to know just how often and closely he watched Levi over the past two months.   
“Go ahead Yeager I’m curious most find me rather hard to read.”  
That made Eren laugh despite himself.  
Still carefully not looking at Levi.  
“If I must... You grew up in a city, a bad one. Lots of crime and very little good. You grew up having to fight to survive. My guess is that same place was disgusting which is why you have OCD now. You learned to be a very light sleeper, you also suffer from insomnia. You lost to many you care about so you keep everyone at arms length. You used a bladed weapon even when you were young. you learned to use ODM gear in the city. You train your body more then any other soldier here. My guess its a habit from that same city from when you were young. When your angry or defensive your first instinct is to attack.” Eren paused to dodge the hit he knew without looking was coming.  
“You hate feeling exposed but your curious by nature and hate not knowing something which is why you had me do this despite not liking my observations. I also know that you didn’t actually want that hit to hurt me, if you did, I would not have been able to dodge or block it as you are faster then I am. So you mostly thought it would shut me up. You also didn’t expect me to be able to tell you were about to hit me as I was not looking at you.”  
“How did you know he was going to hit you. You haven’t even glanced at him the whole time we’ve been here.”  
“He may be light on his feet do to his speed but he cant mute his movements completely. I heard him shift and counted to three as it take him three seconds to go from where he was standing to where I was for a hit. People think I’m an idiot berserker type. People never seem to realize that there is more then one type of intelligence. The only thing I’m bad at seeing is romantic based emotions toward myself.”  
“Why is that?” Petra asked.  
Eren shrugged “never knowingly seen it. All the other things, I’ve seen in some form or another. Now can we please just go back to training?”  
“Right Eld, Gunther your up!”  
Eren winced knowing what that meant.  
Eld won but it was a hard fought victory.  
“Ok Yeager your facing me.”  
They got into position and Eren looked only at Levi’s feet. He knew he was going to loose either way and worse if he doesn’t actually look at Levi but he could not risk it. He sees the shift and counts to three before moving to the right instinctively holding an arm up to block the following spin kick. But failed to block the shot to his gut knocking him back.  
He hears an irritated growl.  
“Not going to win if you don’t look at your opponent”.  
Eren scoffs “I’m aware of that.”  
“Then why are you keeping your eyes to the ground?"  
Eren blocks another hit only to get knocked on his ass to a shot at his legs. Eren grits his teeth and stands again before hesitantly look at Levi head on. A flash of that night passes Eren's eyes and he quickly looks away panicked before launching into an attack getting blocked twice but a luck shot to Levi knocked him back. Levi grabs Eren shirt by accident while attempting a grapple move. Eren dodging out of the attempt was irritated as his shirt tore.   
“Well that's annoying” Eren mutter and stripped the shirt off.  
“Why...”  
“Cause if that happens again it will be torn off instead and I rather that not happen.”  
“Damn Eren your tone.”  
Eren turned red at Oulo words.  
“Not the time for observations of my muscles Oulo, Kind in a fight right now” Eren stated as he attempts to dodge Levi’s kick only getting caught in the leg.  
“Not really trying are ya kid, you wont even look at the Captain.”  
Eren glances at Petra who seemed to realize there was a reason.  
“He can’t.”  
“Come again?”  
“Not sure why, But something is wrong with Eren. He isn’t looking at the captain because for some reason he can’t.”  
“I’m fine, Petra, nothing is wrong.”  
“Then look at me and get serious.”  
Once more Eren forced himself to look at Levi but only long enough to throw a charging Levi over his head then went back to looking at the ground awkwardly. The battle went on and Eren refused to look at the captain anymore. Soon enough Eren was pinned.   
Levi was irritated because still Eren found a way to not look at him. He was tense under him.  
“Please get the hell off of me Captain.”  
“After you look at me I will.”  
Eren shuttered at that thought knowing it would be a huge problem so instead he did something he never thought he would do. He broke the pin, tossing the startled Captain on his ass on the ground. He gets up and walk out of the practice area.   
“What the hell Yeager.”  
“What? You didn’t get off of me. I stated before I have a rage issues. Being pinned for no good reason set me off” Eren lied.  
“No good reason you wont even look at your commanding officer.”  
“And you thought ‘Hey I’ll pin the guy and try to force it’ was a good idea?”  
Eren was actually getting angry now.  
“I shouldn’t have to force you to make eye contact Yeager.”  
Eren got close to Levi and looked him dead in the eyes, Rage was clear in them. Before he leaned down so only Levi could hear him.  
“Eye contact isn’t the problem Captain. But to fight you fully, your eyes would not be what I’d have to be looking at, now are they.” He walks away leaving a very confused squad behind.  
“Man he really does have a temper.”  
“Captain do you think you may have done something to upset him some how, or shame him or scare him.”  
“No more then my usual behavior why?”  
“Because it looked like he was genuinely terrified to look at you. Then when you pined him, just before you threw you off, he looked like he was panicking not angry, he only got angry later during the argument.”  
Levi frowned, had he done something to scare the kid in the past week. He didn’t know but he was going to find out what the hell was wrong with the kid. He heads in the direction Eren disappeared to after dismissing everyone. He hears a shower running and peaks in seeing a very nude and very hard Eren standing, eyes closed under the spray. Levi shuttered unable to look away. Eren shifts and frowns as if sensing he was being watched. He opens his emerald green eyes and meets Levi’s steel blue ones and freezes. Levi watches as Eren turns bright red, shutters and quickly turns around.  
“Captain is there a reason your standing there staring at me.”  
“Eren...come to my office when your done.”  
“F...fine”.  
Levi quickly leaves to his office.  
‘what the hell. He was hard as a rock, but he had just been angry what would have made him hard like that.’  
‘Please get the hell off of me’   
‘he looked genuinely panicked when you had him pinned not angry.’  
‘Eye contact isn’t the problem’  
‘Holy fuck Eren is attracted to me’.  
A knock sounds and Levi smirks.  
“Come in”.  
“You needed to see me Captain?”  
“Look at me Eren,”  
“Captain....”  
“Now that's an order”.  
Eren reluctantly looks at his Captain. It was then Levi saw the conformation. Lust was clear. But something else as well. Something strong. Before Eren quickly looks away again.   
“Tell me the truth Eren, why can’t you look at me for more then a second or two?”  
“Please don’t ask that Captain.”  
“Just tell me Eren.”  
“I..I keep picturing something I shouldn’t.”  
“And what's that.”  
“I week ago I was going to go take a shower before bed...but you...were already there. I keep picturing you.”  
“You keep picturing me the same way I just saw you then?”  
Eren turns red and nods awkwardly.  
“Your attracted to me?”  
“Yes though I knew that before that point, just...”  
“Didn’t know what exactly I looked like under the clothes and gear so you could still look at me?”  
Another nod and Levi chuckles getting close to Eren and forces the younger male to look him in the eyes before guiding him into a kiss. Eren tenses a moment in surprise before hesitantly kissing back. After Levi pulls away he sees confusion in Eren’s eyes.  
“I may have developed a romantic interest in you brat.”  
Eren’s eyes widen in shock before giving a small happy smile.  
Levi’s eyes soften and he kisses the younger man once more.   
Feeling Eren pull him closer and deepen the kiss but not doing anything more. Making sure Levi was ok with what he was doing. Levi slips his hands under Eren’s night shirt and runs them along the skin of his torso making Eren twitch and give a low pleased sigh. Suddenly the door opens revealing Petra who makes a startled and upset sound. Causing the men to break apart and look toward Petra, who had tears in threatening to spill.  
“C..captain....Eren....your both...”  
“Gay?” Eren finished and Petra nods.  
“I am but i’m not sure if he is gay or Bi.”  
“Gay as well”.  
“Oh...I see...well I hope you both will be happy together” she whispers brokenly before she leaves the room.  
Levi sighs “I should have warned her I wasn’t attracted to woman a while ago.”  
Eren then realized something shuttered.  
“I have a bad feeling Mikasa is not going to be very happy with this.”  
“Because she has a thing for you?”  
“Possibly and because you kicked the hell out of me in a court room full of people.”  
“Fair point.”  
“Doesn’t matter, Its my choice to make not hers.”  
Levi chuckles and nods in agreement.  
“And you choose.”  
“You obviously Levi.”  
“Good to hear.”  
Once more Levi kisses Eren, This time they had gotten each others shirts off before Erwin walked in and made is horrified sound.  
“For the love of hell Levi, At least lock your door, just because we have no rules against relationships between soldiers in the survey corps does not mean we want to walk in on you!”  
“Then learn to knock eyebrows” Levi snapped before Erwin quickly left. This time Levi did lock the door   
They weren’t interrupted again the whole night.


End file.
